Terjebak Hujan
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Lovino ingin pulang, namun hujan tak kunjung reda. "Gue banyak tugas, sialan!" Rnr?


**_disclaimer :_** Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya.

**_warning :_** OOC, kata-kata kasar, typo bertebaran, humor gaje, penggunaan _human names_, _slight sho-ai_. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

* * *

Helaan napas yang kesekian kalinya terlepas dari mulut pemuda tertua Vargas. Netranya menatap rintik air yang jatuh dengan kesengitan luar biasa.

"Ck, sial!" entah ini umpatan keberapa yang ia serukan. Lovino tahu betul sebanyak apapun umpatan tidak akan menghentikan laju air yang tumpah. Tapi mulutnya seperti di-set untuk mengumpat setiap beberapa menit sekali layaknya pengharum ruangan otomatis.

Ck, kapan sih hujan maksiat ini akan reda?

Lovino beranjak berdiri, pantatnya pegal menempel terus pada alas kursi yang keras sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi lantas ia bingung hendak pergi kemana.

Tadi, hujan turun bertepatan dengan selesainya kelas Lovino pada pukul empat petang. Air yang turun begitu lebat sehingga mau tidak mau ia berteduh dahulu di kampus. Atau dengan kata lain, ia terjebak di kampusnya tercintah.

Lagi-lagi desahan kesal meluncur bebas sementara dirinya berjalan menuju sisi lain gedung kuliahnya.

Teman-temannya sudah pergi entah kemana. Mana disinilah ia, sendirian mondar-mandir menunggu langit terang kembali.

.

.

.

Kini pukul tujuh malam, dan tiada tanda-tanda hujan akan segera reda. Seorang pemuda duduk gelisah di sebuah bangku panjang. Sampai kapankah ia akan menunggu di sini?

Lovino berpikir, jangan-jangan hujannya baru reda pukul tiga pagi, seperti dua hari yang lalu ... Ah, tidak mau! Mana sudi ia menunggu disini sampai subuh!

Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak membawa payung. Dan mengapa _handphone_nya sudah mati di saat-saat kritis begini? Tidak bawa _charger_ pulak!

Lovino makin bersungut-sungut ketika teringat ia masih mempunyai dua tanggungan tugas. Dan kedua-duanya bertenggat waktu besok pagi. Dasar mahasiswa _deadliner_!

Lovino bimbang, batinnya dilema. Jika tidak pulang sekarang, besar kemungkinan _paper criminal law_ dan _paper international law _yang harus ia kerjakan tidak akan selesai tepat waktu. Namun hujan masih deras mengguyur. Duh Gusti, gimana ini?

.

.

.

Jarum panjang telah menunjuk angka enam; sudah pukul setengah delapan malam, hujan dengan kejamnya tak lelah membasahi bumi. Lovino sudah memutuskan. Disimpannya _handphone_ layar sentuh miliknya yang sudah ko'id beberapa jam yang lalu ke dalam tas dan bangkit berdiri.

Iya, Lovino mau menerjang hujan. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Lovino telah memantapkan hatinya, hanya basah sedikit kok, tidak bakal membuatnya terluka.

...

_He__y Lovino! Celakkan matamu! Hujan deras berpetir begini kau bilang basah sedikit!?_

Ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Tidak apa! Ini demi kelangsungan dan kesejahteraan IPKnya. Jangan sampai ia menjadi mahasiswa nasakom.

Eit! Bukan nasakom ideologi politik tahun 60-an, melainkan nasakom yang artinya nasib satu koma.

**_Tap!_**

Pemuda berambut cokelat ber_ahoge_ melingkar itu menahan napas dan mulai berlari menuju derai hujan. Ganasnya air membasahinya tanpa ampun. Ia berlari memeluk tasnya keluar dari kompleks kampus menuju kos-kosannya yang berjarak kurang lebih satu kilometer.

'_Ah, akhirnya basah juga_ ...' batin Lovino mangkel sembari menembus tirai hujan.

Sebentar saja, pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup. Namun Lovino pantang mundur!

"INI DEMI LO SEMUA! PAPER CRIMINAL LAW BRENGSEK! INTERNATIONAL LAW BRENGSEEEEKKK! ASYUUUUUU!"

Dan teriakan nelangsa Lovino membahana sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

**_Klek!_**

Lovino membuka pintu kosannya, ia telah sampai setelah berhujan-hujan ria. Lovino basah dan kedinginan, air menetes-netes dari tubuh dan pakaiannya, persis laiknya anjing kecemplung kali.

Diatur napasnya agar tidak ngos-ngosan lagi. Meski capek, dia sedikit merasa bangga karenanya. Lovino kemudian menanggalkan pakaiannya dan segera bebersih diri.

Tak berselang lama, Lovino keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia meraih laptopnya guna mengerjakan tugas.

Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat jendela.

Ia lantas membeku di tempat.

Di luar, hujan telah berhenti, hanya rintik gerimis jarang-jarang yang masih setia mencumbui bumi.

Tubuh Lovino bergetar, matanya melotot seolah ingin keluar dari rongganya, tangannya terkepal erat.

Hujannya berhenti.

Berhenti.

Tepat setelah ia sampai di kosan.

"Jadi ... buat apa gue nekat nembus hujan ... malem-malem ... dingin-dingin ..."

"SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

.

.

.

**_omake_**

.

.

.

"aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH! ANJEEEEEEEEeeeeeengggg!"

Sesosok manusia berlari melewati sebuah burjo, sembari berteriak-teriak layaknya orang kesurupan. Begitu lantang teriakannya hingga mengalahkan suara hujan. Sementara itu, orang-orang di dalam burjo yang sedang makan dengan aman dan tenteram menyaksikan dengan cengo.

"... Lah ... itu kan ... LOVINO!?"

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal sontak berdiri, namun sosok Lovino sudah tidak terlihat ditelan hujan. Ia lantas garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hah, itu Lovino?" pemuda berambut pirang bertanya, ikutan kepo.

Si pemuda berambut cokelat angguk-angguk. "Iya, kayaknya itu Lovino, deh."

"Ngga salah liat lo?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih keperakan.

"Ciyus deh Gil, itu tadi si Lovino."

"Kasihan banget temen kalian." aa' burjo tiba-tiba nimbrung sambil bawa makanan.

"Bukan temen sih a', tadi itu pacarnya si Antonio ini!" pemuda berambut pirang lantas menunjuk Antonio. Yang ditunjuk tidak terima.

"Apaan sih lo, Francis!? Gue bukan pacarnya! Gue masih suka cewek sori ya!" sergahnya cepat.

"Bukan pacar apanya? Tiap hari nempel terus kayak prangko gitu kok bukan pacar!" Gilbert menambahi.

"Oalah ... ngga papa mas, cinta itu buta, tidak mengenal gender!" aa' burjo ikut-ikutan, sambil menepuk pundak Antonio dengan gaya kebapakan.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Antonio.

"JANCUK! GUE MASIH STRAIGHT SIALAAAAAAAAANNN!"

.

.

.

**_fin_**

.

.

.

_a/n : yey fic pertama saya__ di fandom hetalia! saya ngikutin hetalia dari tahun 2014an tapi baru bikin fic nya sekarang hehe._

_saya males dengerin dosen, maka terciptalah fic ini wkwkwkw (jangan ditiru!)_

_mohon berikan kritik, saran, maupun komentar! terima kasih!_

—_26/3/2019_


End file.
